The subject matter described herein relates generally to operating a wind turbine and, more particularly, to reducing a structural load on a wind turbine in a cold weather environment.
A wind turbine site includes one or more wind turbines, which utilize wind energy to generate or produce electrical power. Known wind turbines include a control system for operating a wind turbine in a safe and efficient manner. Control parameters, such as operating threshold values, are used to define the behavior of the wind turbine. For example, a controller of a wind turbine may disable the wind turbine if the current wind speed exceeds a maximum wind speed threshold value.
Disabling a wind turbine eliminates all power production from the wind turbine until the wind turbine is reactivated. Efficient operation of a wind farm requires maximizing the amount of time wind turbines operate in safe conditions while avoiding operating wind turbines in potentially damaging conditions such as excessive wind speed, which may induce hazardous structural loads. However, due to variation in factors affecting structural loads (e.g., ambient air density) between warm operating environments and cold operating environments, defining a single operating threshold value that is appropriate for all operating conditions can be difficult.